Rescue me
by melody015
Summary: after Tohru witnesses Yuki cheating on her, she turns to kyo. Short and sweet, epilouge in chapter 3. rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

I read this story a while back, and it was discontinued, but so good! I took it upon myself to keep writing it. Yes, this is my first kyoru fic.I wanted to change it around. If the author of the story I copied from see this, please don't hesitate to tell me if you are not pleased with me doing this. This kind of story needed to be continued.

Point blank zero (I always wanted to say that)

_**Rescue me**_

It was a normal fall day, crisp leaves on the ground in all different colors. Tohru was washing the dishes while dinner cooled was in another room, Shigure at the main had to go get Yuki for diner time.

She smiled at the thought of Yuki.

They had been going out for a few weeks, now. He had become distant, but Tohru was the kind of person only to see the good in people.

"Yuki, ti—" she stopped in her tracks.

She looked through the glass of the door, and there they were.

Machi up against a tree, Yuki sucking on her neck. Machi caught Tohru's eye, and smirked_._

_A smirk of victory._

Tohru slumped down on a nearby chair, and sobbed.

'I _should have known! He was always so distant. I didn't want to believe it, but he doesn't love me._' Tohru thought.

Her heart flipped at those words. '_He doesn't love me.I always knew it, but didn't want to. I avoided it, and look where it got me.'_

Kyo appeared in the room on reflex. The instant he heard Tohru crying, he was there.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a calm tone. He didn't use his regular harsh tone, now was not the time for that.

He knelt down next to Tohru, so that their heads were level.

Tohru eased up on her crying. "Yuki…" she whispered softly.

In an instant, she was crying again, her voice lost on the wind.

Kyo turned around to see the sight. His eyes narrowed in disgust. He stood up, his nails digging into his hands from clenching his fists. He stormed out the door.

"Hey Asshole!" he yelled.

He was gonna get one thing straight with that damn rat.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update ASAP!!!!!!!*hand out cookies* a peace offering.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY OF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!

(here's the deal, at least 2 reviews for a chapter. Got it?)


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here! *blows horn* you were probably dying to read the next one, so I updated ASAP. Review when your done……that sounded awkward………..

Rescue me Chapter 2

"Kyo! Wait. I'll handle it." Tohru said, the sobbing stopped.

Kyo gave her a skeptical look, but stepped out of her way. Tohru took a deep breath and marched outside.

"Machi, I need a word with Yuki." Tohru said. A look of dead seriousness was on her face.

"What?" Machi said.

"I need a word with Yuki, so if you could get your ass out of here, that would be great." Tohru said arrogantly.

She wasn't being mean, _she was mad as hell_.

Machi rolled her eyes and marched away in a huff. Yuki stood there with a face that said _what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Yuki. Listen to me carefully when I ask you this."

_Silence._

"Do you love me." Tohru asked. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of quest—"

"Do you love me?" Tohru asked again.

"What provoked you to ask?" Yuki said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

Tohru took a deep breath before answering. She was getting angrier.

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend, when you said you loved me, I believed you. Now I see you with Machi, what the fuck am I supposed to say!?" Tohru said, her voice rising. Her jaw was clenched, and her breath fast and ragged.

"I'll ask again. Do you love me?" Tohru said again, looking straight into his eyes.

_There was a pause. "No…" Yuki finally admitted__._

_SLAP!_

_ "__Bastard…" Tohru muttered coldly before running into the house._

_Kyo gave him a death glare before going after Tohru._

_Machi came back to Yuki--who by the way had been listening the whole time—"you don't need that little bitch anyway." She said nonchalantly._

_Machi inspected the bruise on his cheek. "Come on. I'll fix that for you." She said, smiling sickly sweet. _

___With that, they walked off to god-knows-where. _

_**IN THE HOUSE**_

___Tohru was in the kitchen, scrubbing violently at a dirty dish._

_Kyo winced, feeling sorry for the object._

_Tohru sighed. Her face softened, and and her arms fell at her side._

_ "__What am I gonna do?" she whispered softly, more to herself than Kyo._

_Kyo stared at her with sorry in his eyes. He licked his lips before answering._

_ "__Start over." _

___Tohru was surprised, but didn't turn around. _

_"__Just like when I was training. If I fell down during my stances routine, I started over again, and kept trying. That's what you need to do. Don't let one little thing get you down, or break your spirit. Try again." Kyo said._

_Tohru turned to him on her heels, her eyebrows knitting together. Kyo's eyes widened slightly at his own statement._

_Tohru embraced him, smiling._

_ "__Thank you." She said. Kyo relaxed into the contact, and hugged her back. It was the start of something new for them._

___A/n:That's right I said __them!!!!!____ one more chapter to go!!!!! Sorry if you want more, I have 2 other stories going on, and can't juggle any more multi chaptered stories. Gomen! REVIEW!!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE SHORTER THE WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!!!! (that rhymed!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Last chappie! Happy ending, swear. But if you don't like Kyo and/or Tohru, leave now. I don't mind flames, but if you straight don't like the story you can leave. This is a place for Kyoru lovers to frolick together. Enjoy this chapter.

Rescue me Chapter 3

Tohru was happy ever since. Over time, they had become close friends, Kyo always going out of his way to help Tohru. She and Yuki avoided each other ever since that day. The only time they had even come close to contact in any way was when Tohru cooked. Other than that, nothing.

As time passed, Kyo and Tohru had became closer, up to their first kiss. Kyo confessed his love to Tohru, and she agreed. It was better than any fairy Shigure walked in on them kissing when they were in college,--and he earned an amount of blows to the head—Everything was perfect.

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Kimi said.

Her full name was Kimi Sohma, though not inheriting the curse. She was 14, in her first year of high school, and had Tohru's hair color, thought it was neck-length. She had Kyo's crimson eyes, and was currently a green belt in martial arts.

She threw her bag across the room, and got a water from the fridge.

"Dinner ready yet?" she asked, flopping down on the couch.

Tohru raised an eyebrow. "No, but you can throw yourself on your bed, not the couch." Tohru said, handing her daughter her bag.

Kimi scrunched her mouth to one side and trudged up the stairs. Kyo walked in the room and took off his coat, revealing a black karate gi. Kyo taught black belt class at the dojo he trained with Kazuma in.

"How was work?" Tohru asked.

Kyo let out a huff, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Same old same old." He muttered. Tohru giggled.

"Can you pick up Kenji from bad mitton practice, please?" she asked.

Kyo just groaned and nodded.

Tohru smiled that little perky smile and went back to cooking dinner. Even after all these years, he _ still_ couldn't say no to her.

If he did, he'd get that face with the lip trembling, sad eyeing, sniffling—he didn't want to think about it.

Kyo sighed and walked out the door again.

* * *

Kyo and Kenji walked through the door 15 minutes later.

Full name Kenji Sohma, also no curse. He was 12 years old, in middle school, and had orange-brown hair. He had Tohru's brown eyes and was at the top of his class in bad mitton.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi. Go get your sister, will you? Dinner is ready."Tohru said, setting a plate of hot food at each place on the table.

Kenji nodded and disappeared up the steps. Kyo puffed out air and went upstairs, too.

Tohru shook her head and chuckled. They always did this before dinner to brace themselves for the food.

It was something different every night—and that meant _every night_.

They came back downstairs and sat down in a rush.

"Did you wash your hands?" Tohru asked knowingly.

They all nodded quickly, knowing fully well they didn't.

They said their thanks and started eating.

A/n: It seemed awkward to end it like that, but my brain stopped processing words. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
